dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The KidVegeta Anthology/Be a Man/744 Age
744 Age Endnotes: #This is the first time-skip year. There were no postcards at all in the 743 Age. I knew this would happen once Samuel disappeared. Notice that there was at least one postcard for every year Samuel was still active (and the year following, for Lukas didn't know Samuel wasn't communicating with him anymore). It is kind of weird that suddenly five postcards come in the 744 Age after there were none in the 743 Age, though. #I quite enjoyed tying Boss Rabbit into this story. I don't foresee many other opportunities for him to be in one of my fanons, so it was nice to give him a shout-out here. #Lukas' signatures on the postcards to his Red Ribbon Army underlings were a good way to show his rank progression. His signature changes often as he rises in rank. #In Dragon Ball, there was only Rabbit One and Rabbit Two. Rabbit Three was probably killed during the battle that took place after the first postcard. I think it's a pretty funny postcard overall, like with how Blue describes Rabbit Three. Tonally speaking, humor was definitely needed early on, for the later postcards in this year are quite serious. #Orange was a color that hadn't been used before in the Red Ribbon Army (at least in canon), so that's why I used it. I reserved "better" colors like orange (and later gold) for Generals, while giving more boring colors (like gray) to more throw-away characters. I also knew that Orange was likely to appear in The Perfect Lifeform, so giving him a little backstory in this story was important for me. The comparison between the rose and poppy is just awesome, since we know how much roses mean to Lukas. #Kamispeed instead of Godspeed is interesting. It's a bit of me mocking people who say that in fanons and a bit of an in-universe consideration. #General Blue always seemed to be a young General to me. That's why I made him the youngest Lieutenant Colonel ever (and the youngest General as well) in the Red Ribbon Army. #The fourth postcard is very important for Lukas' characterization. It shows that he considers Samuel more important than rising in the ranks of the Red Ribbon Army. #The last postcard for this year was one of the hardest things I wrote in this story. It was difficult to make it sound angry, real, and not silly. It's terrible and it's tragic and it's uncomfortable. But it's also the real climax of this story. I would be lying if I don't admit that I'm finding it hard to read it while doing this commentary because of how uncomfortable it makes me feel. #I don't think Lukas really would send an army to kill his mother. He's very distraught, over-emotional, and he's not thinking straight. This release of anger directed towards his mother is not just about Samuel, though. It's also about how she's treated him since the start of this story. Notice that he signs this postcard like he did when speaking to the Red Ribbon Army soldiers. Just his name and rank; it's highly impersonal. I think it's stating that he's disowned his mother. The whole situation is pretty sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting